Litra
Litra (リトラ, Ritora), scientific name Littlalia (リトラリア Ritoraria), or Litolaria 'is a giant phoenix bird-like monster that first appeared in the Season 1 episode entitled "''Phoenix X Dinosaur". Biography Origins An airborne monster found on the Earth, the reptilian bird Litra is the ancient enemy of Gomess according to myth. Godzilla The King of the Monsters Season 1 Phoenix X Dinosaur After a fight between Godzilla and Jiras released the stone egg deep in the Earth, the battle between the two also awoke the underground monster of legend, Gomess. The kaiju then dug to the surface, and starts to aid Jiras in fighting Godzilla. Soon, as Rei arrived and lets loose Gomora, the stone egg hatch into Litra; the ancient bird-like creature was supposed to stop the rampage of Gomess. Litra emerged from the egg and set forth to Gomess. As the bird-like kaiju approached, Gomess bellowed, and the fight was on. The two battled to a standstill until Gomora helped and then Litra released Citronela acid, quickly eating through Gomess' body and nearly killing him and then Gomora finished his with his Oscillatory Wave, the dinosaur-like beast was destroyed, and after Godzilla had defeated Jiras, he thanked the bird for her assistance and then Litra collapsed, the deity's destiny was done but she wasn't. Litra was left weak and near-death as it used it's last weapon. That's when Rei appeared, pulling out his glowing Battlenizer, and Litra had joined Rei with Gomora in his Battle Nizer. From this point onward, she, Gomora, and their master, Rei, would continue to fight alongside Godzilla and the other Earth Guardians in their effort to defend the Earth. Litra would go on to assist Godzilla, Gomora, and even the Ultramen in battle against many monsters, such as Golza, Bemstar, Twin-Tail, Gan-Q, Bulton, and even ones like Zetton and Biollante. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Appearance Being a giant prehistoric phoenix-like kaiju, Litra is a small sized kaiju but she has a bird appearance. In her fire form, her overall physical appearance remains the same, but when transforming into her Fire form, her feather turn red, orange, and yellow, making her literately look like a giant phoenix. Additionally, she also grows larger in size, large enough to actually classefie her as a kaiju. Powers and Abilities Although a small-sized monster, Litra is unusually strong in her own right for a monster of her size. Even in her normal form, she was strong enough to lift Twin Tail by one of the monsters tail whips with both feet and high into the air. Litra= In her normal form, Litra is a small-sized creature and compared to monster, she is as big as a normal bird would be in comprison to a human. *'''Flight: Being a giant bird, Litra can fly/soar through the air at high speeds. She can even fly faster through space. *'Citronela Acid:' Litra can spit thin green bolts of highly toxic and extremely hot citronella acid from her beak. This acid is very potent; powerful enough to melt and eat away at the flesh of its victims. However, it can kill her if she uses it too much, as it drains Litra's life energy each time it is used. *'Fireball Attack:' Litra can launch powerful, missile-strength balls of fire, capable of causing moderate explosions and destroying weaker monsters, from her mouth. She can fire them in rapid succession as well. *'Fire Phoenix Mode Transformation:' When needed or ordered to, Litra can engulf her body in flames to enter Phoenix mode, transforming herself into her “Fire Litra Form”. In this form, she grows larger in size, her feathers become warmer in colors and her fire powers are greatly enhanced. |-| Fire Litra= In her Fire form, not only are Litra's powers enhanced, but she increases in size, strength, and speed. *'Flight:' Being a giant bird, Fire Litra can fly/soar through the skies at high speeds. She flies even faster through space. *'Fireball Attacks:' Fire Litra can launch very powerful balls of fire in rapid succession from her mouth. These fireballs are capable of destroying all but the strongest of monsters and causing large explosions in just one strike. *'Hurricane Winds:' By simply flapping her wings, Fire Litra can create massie, hurricane-like winds. *'Phoenix Assault:' By covering her body in flames, Fire Litra can create and launch a body replica of fire from her whole body and launch it at an opponent. This attack is extremely hot and, if swallowed by an opponent, can burn them from the inside out. It is also immensely powerful, enough to penetrate energy shield barriers, cause large explosions on contact and, when needed, can completely destroy all but the strongest of opponents in a single shot. Gallery Litra.jpg|Litra flying LitraVsTwinTailUGalaxy1.jpg|Litra vs. Twil-Tail litra_gallery.jpg|Litra's Phoenix Assault Category:Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Birds Category:1960s debuts Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods